Los asesinos de tierra santa
by Hikari Motomiya 16
Summary: una nueva asesina del mentor, se enbarca en una mision a la ciudad santa de jerusalen para asi reestituir un gremio que no ha estado desde hace ya 200 años.


**Este es el nuevo primer fic de Guilmonassasin por favor no lo vayan a criticar mal.**

CAPITULO 1.

PROLOGO

ESTA HISTORIA TOMA LUGAR EN CIERTO PUNTO DE ASSASSINS CREED REVELATIONS, MAS NO SE TRATA DEL PROTAGONISTA DE LA HISTORIA, EZIO, SINO QUE SE TRATA DE UNO DE SUS APRENDICES, UNA MUJER LLAMADA BEATICE, UNA APRENDIZ DE ORIGEN FRANCES QUE VIVIA EN CONSTANTINOPLA DESDE QUE TENIA 4 AÑOS, CUANDO SU FAMILIA TUVO QUE IRSE DE FRANCIA.

ESTA ASESINA PORTA UNA TUNICA DE COLOR ESMARALDA DE TOSCANA (AC2) Y SUS ARMAS SON UNA ESPADA LARGA DE ROMA (ACB), UNA DAGA DE MACEDONIA (ACR) Y UN ARCABUS (RIFLE DE TIRADOR) ADEMAS DE LA HOJA Y EL GARFIO, TAMBIEN AL IGUAL QUE LOS ASESINOS DE ESTAMBUL USA DIFERENTES TIPOS DE BOMBAS EN ALGUNAS OCACIONES.

ESTA ASESINA ES ALGO SERIA AL HACER SU TRABAJO, Y PUDO LLEGAR A SER CRUEL EN SUS FORMAS DE MATAR, SIN IMPORTARLE COMO MATA A SU VICTIMA SOLO QUE MURIERA.

BRATRICE SIMONI, UNA APRENDIZ RECIEN ASCENDIDA A MAESTRA ASESINA EN EL DISTRITO DE CONSTANTINO, AL TERMINAR UNA DE SUS MISIONES RECIVE UN COMUNICADO DEL MENTOR DA FIRENZE, TIENE QUE REUNIRSE CON EL EN LAGURIDA DEL GALATA DENTRO DE 2 DIAS PARA SU NUEVA MISION, SU MISION SERA DENTRO DE 2 DIAS PORQUE ACABABA DE TERMINAR UNA MISION EN TRIPOLI Y DEBIA REPONERSE ANTES DE LA SIGUIENTE MISION.

Fin del prologo

EL DESTINO DEL AGUILA

Tras salir de la guarida del distrito de Constantino se dirige a tomar un barco para cruzar el cuerno de oro, pero uno de los espías de los asesinos llego a ella antes para darle una noticia.

- Maestra, maestra...- dijo el espía estando muy agitado.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto la asesina extrañada al ver la agitación del espía

- un hombre llamado kadir (bombardero) ha secuestrado a unos mercaderes en el gran bazar por negarse a las órdenes de los bizantinos, planea torturarles para que cambien de opinión y si no lo hacen planea matarlos, entre esos hombres hay dos de nuestros aliados.-

- ¿en serio? ¿No le has avisado al mentor de lo que sucede?-dijo con preocupación.

- no, el tuvo que salir por una de las pistas de las llaves; y se fue a la torre de la doncella a encontrar la llave.-

-(suspiro) bien, ¿donde la han visto?-

- se dice que merodea cerca de la mezquita de la rosa.-

- bien, no está muy lejos me encargare de esto.-

En la mezquita, la asesina monitorea el lugar desde los tejados.

– demonios, donde se encontrara. Si esta con los templarios, viendo que son tan fáciles de encontrar por aquí (por las armaduras bizantinas), no debería de tardar tanto en encontrarlos.-dijo aburrida puesto que no veía a nadie sospechoso.

Después, ve a un sujeto acompañado por 8 guardias templarios bizantinos, custodiando a 5 personas.

- como esperaba, el debe ser, mmm como puedo mantener ocupados a esos perros templarios. Parece que hay en par de mercenarios cerca, los enviare para distraer esos guardias.-

Después de contratarlos los envía a los guardias, y comenzaron a atacarlos.

- ¿mercenarios? Deben de ser los malditos de los asesinos, ¡guardias mátenlos!- dijo kadir gritando

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso le temes a un pequeño grupo de mercenarios?- dijo altanera

- cierra el pico, si lo que querías era rescatar a los rehenes, ¡fallaste! -

El bombardero lanza una granada de fragmentación a los rehenes 2 de los cuales eran los aliados.

- bastardo, atacándolos estando desarmados, ¡veamos si sabes pelear cobarde!- grito rabiosa la asesina

- ya veras, maldita rata.- responde el bombardero

Comienza la pelea entre los 2, kadir llevaba una maza (como la de el multijugador) Beatrice llevaba la espada. La pelea comienza con el lanzando un golpe con la maza, el que ella elude desviándolo con la espada. Al ver un descuido de kadir al acercársele, ella utiliza el gancho en el costado de el, no estuvo tan cerca de el como para matarlo con el gancho pero si lo suficiente como para engancharlo

- ¡toma esto¡- exclamo Beatrice

Lo acerca con el gancho para clavarle la hoja oculta en el cuello pero kadir al ver lo que pasaría acerca el mazo para que al momento de ella jalarlo hacia ella, el golpearla.

-ajjjj–grita la asesina intentando recuperarse del golpe

- nada mal para una cría, pero te hace falta mucho más si quieres a los demás rehenes.- dijo kadir sujetándose la herida por el gancho de la asesina.

La pelea prosigue , el intenta darle un mazazo pero ella lo bloquea con la espada, al mismo tiempo que ella la bloquea el toma su mano para que ella no lo ataque con la espada y se voltea para darle con la punta del mazo en la espalda, dejándola adolorida por él y con un poco de problema para respirar por la fuerza del golpe y por golpear la parte trasera de los pulmones; al está algo debilitada él se la abalanza y saca un estilete(cuchillo de ac2) para intentar cortarle el cuello, ella se resiste intentando hacer que retroceda pero él estaba sobre ella en el suelo y ella no podía hacer que retrocediera, así que movió su pie y le pateo la entre pierna, después le da un puñetazo en la cara y se zafa de él. y aprovecha la oportunidad para darle un espadazo y hacerle daño, le hiso daño aunque no lo suficiente puesto que el tenia armadura bajo el traje (aunque no muy resistente por eso le hiso algo de daño). Beatrice estaba ya algo débil puesto que recibió más daño que el aunque el ya estaba algo cansado.

Mientras ellos 2 estaban peleando aparecieron 4 tiradores templarios y mataron al grupo de mercenarios.

- (sorprendida por el ruido) que fue eso (se da cuenta de que el grupo de mercenarios murió), demonios, ¡voy a acabar con todos ustedes!- grito la chica empuñando fuertemente la espada

- sí, ya lo veremos (le lanza varias bombas trueno)- dijo kadir algo confiado

- aaaahhhh, (con dolor y enojo) ¡eres un cobarde! ¿Ni siquiera sabes pelear cara a cara bastardo? -

-¿qué? yo no dije que jugaría limpio ¿o sí?, je parece a tu maestro se le acaban los buenos soldados, solamente eres un aprendiz sin talento, no eres nada. No vales ni que te mate yo mismo. (Gritando) ¡Guardias! ¡Mátenla!(Se aleja del lugar creyendo que ha ganado)-

En eso los guardias iban a matarla cuando un grupo de ladrones les llegaron por la espalda y les cortaron el cuello, esos ladrones también fueron contratados por Beatrice. Como los ladrones no hicieron ruido al matar a los guardias, kadir no se dio cuenta,

- espero que te duela. (Con su arcabuz dispara en el pie a kadir)-

-(con dolor)- aaarrjjjjjjj, eres una maldita zorra… ¡te matare!- exclama con dolor

Beatrice le encaja la espada en el brazo y hace palanca para quebrarle el hueso, de la misma forma con el otro brazo.

- que pasa creíste que no llegaría a ser igual de traicionera que tu. Bueno basta de plática, (seria) ¿donde están los rehenes?- pregunta la francesa

- puede que me hayas vencido a mí y a mis guardias. Aunque me mates nunca sabrás donde están; si yo muero, me los llevo conmigo. -

- veo que eres demasiado orgulloso como para perder dignamente y decirme donde están los mercaderes, que es lo que pretendías. Dímelo o te torturarte como lo hiciste con los mercaderes.- dijo amenazadoramente la chica

- je, bien. Lo que queríamos conseguir es ir poniendo de nuestro lado a los mercaderes de esta ciudad, así los otomanos se irían quedando sin suministros y sin armamento, de esa forma estarían más vulnerables cuando atacáramos.- dijo el bombardero muy seguro de sus planes

- mientras estemos en la ciudad nunca lo iban a conseguir. y seguro que los otomanos no lo abrían consentido, no se abrían acercados a la ciudad.-

- ja, no te has dado cuenta, si somos tan odiados por la gente de esta ciudad ¿cómo crees que entramos tan fácilmente? ¿Eh? nunca sabrán quien es realmente nuestro maestre, esta ciudad será nuestra y ni ustedes ni los jenízaros nos detendrán. jejeje los mataremos a todos. y en cuanto a los rehenes que importa que se mueran en sus jaulas, no te diré nada sobre donde están.-

- entonces si no vas a hablar, muérete de una vez.-

Ella toma su arcabuz y le da un disparo en el ojo, el cuan atraviesa su cráneo y muere al instante.

Beatrice se da cuenta de que aun sigue vivo uno de los guardias de kadir y va hacia él.

- por favor no me mates.- dice el bizantino

- lo hare si no me das información, a adonde llevaban a esa gente-

- los llevamos al foro del buey, ahí están, ahora por favor no me hagas nada.- habla suplicando por su vida

- solo porque has decidido hablar te perdonare la vida, pero si vuelves te mataremos, ¿oíste? Ahora largo.- dice intimidándolo

Después de eso va al foro y encuentra en una jaula a los rehenes custodiados por algunos guardias, para evitar peleas los envenena a distancia con dardos de veneno. Después de que mueren libera a los mercaderes, y se marcha hasta un galeno para intentar curarse después de la pelea contra en bombardero.

al día siguiente se dirige a la reunión que tendría con ezio en el cuartel de los asesinos, cuando entra se entera de que el mentor no estaba.

- ¿dónde está ezio? (pregunto a uno de los aprendices)- pregunta extrañada

– llegara en un momento, dijo que se despediría de Sofía.- le responde un aprendiz

- ¿es que planea salir de nuevo?-

- así es yusuf dice que ezio planea ir a la capadocia.-

- entiendo.-

En ese momento llega ezio.

- buenos días Beatrice, ¿qué tal en tu nuevo puesto?- dice el mentor

- (suspiro) bien aunque aun no me acostumbro a esto.- dice sarcásticamente

- ¿en serio? bueno ya me lo contaras el porqué en otra ocasión, ahora mismo tienes que concentrarte en otras cosas.- dice seriamente

- como quieras.-

- bien, tu misión será ir a Jerusalén, hace cerca de 200 años que no ha habido de nuestra presencia entre sus calles, tu misión es ir a restaurar el gremio en la ciudad y asegurarte de que prosperemos en ella.-

- entendido, ya quería conocer la ciudad.- dice Beatrice

- pues dudo que la disfrutes, está tomada por templarios. Seguro que no pasas por una calle sin ver algunos de sus guardias; ten cuidado, esta misión es muy importante y tomaras el tiempo que se necesite hasta que esté en nuestro completo control, ¿entendido?- pregunta muy seria

- si mentor.-

- bien. Prepárate saldrás mañana mismo, si hay oportunidad te enviaremos refuerzos pero no prometo que sea pronto.-

- entendido.- dice y se marcha para prepararse para la misión

Al día siguiente Beatrice parte hacia tierra santa.

Se dirige al cuerno de oro a tomar un barco que se dirige hacia acre; para que los templarios no averiguaran hacia donde se dirigía le pago a un capitán por su trabajo y silencio. Su nombre es Blaise legros (el corsario), aunque ella no lo sabía pero él trabaja con cualquiera que le page una buena cantidad de dinero, quizá le de problemas después, pero de momento solo la lleva a acre. Beatrice.


End file.
